Just the Beginning
by Nonni1101
Summary: Annabeth knows how she feels about Percy, but can they ever work out as a couple? Everyone's threatening them, and it's as hard as ever to let their true feelings free.
1. What's Wrong, Annabeth?

There he was, Percy in all his glory. I realized that that's where he truly belonged, even if it wasn't with me.I headed down towards my cabin, all alone, blinking out tears. Soon I realized that Percy was following, trying to keep up with me, but I didn't want him to see me like this. I was Wise-Girl, daughter of Athena, not little wimpy emotional half-blood, that was NOT me.

"Annabeth, where have you been?" It was Percy, catching up to me.

"Oh, Percy, was I supposed to be somewhere?" I said, trying to play dumb (it was hard).

"Don't even say you didn't know about it!"

"Know about what my dear Perseus?"

"So now I'm your dear Perseus?"

"NO! You're my dear Percy!"

"Still dear!"

"Alright,whatever Seaweed Brain, just tell me where I was supposed to be."

"Um, I just saved camp!"

"Nothing out of the ordinary!"

"Yeah, but this time we got a party for us too!"

"We?"

"Yeah, both of us saved camp, so I think you should've been there, so why weren't..." his voice trailed off.

I finally turned around so he could see me. My face was now red from crying so much, along with my puffy eyes, and cracked voice.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, what's wrong?" I laughed at that, normally Percy knew what was up, and I assumed that he did, but didn't have the guts to tell me why he thought I was crying. "So what's going on Wise-Girl?" he continued.

"What's wrong?! Oh please, Seaweed Brain, you know what's wrong!"

"Yeah, but I would appreciate it if you explained all this to me, so I could make sure I was right."

"Where do I begin?" I started my whole long rant to him about everything that I was feeling. It was like all the things I had told myself not to do, I was doing. Before I knew it I was bawling my eyes out, with Percy wrapping his arms around me and my head on his shoulder, and I had to admit, it felt pretty good.

"Percy, do you know what's going on? Because sometimes I think you're completely unaware of what everyone else is doing, and I don't even know how you can seem so relaxed and calm knowing that the fate of like everyone is resting on your shoulders, yet you still find time for friends, like...like me." After recently finding out how I truly felt about Percy, saying that we were friends was weird. "Any second anything can happen. It's horrible, just waiting for something to come and get you. For any creature to just...kill you. That's why I was crying, okay Seaweed Brain, as if it wasn't obvious how I've been feeling lately. You have no clue Percy! No clue how it is, just being here with you, and wanting to make every moment count, I mean, who knows, it could be your last! But yet, I'm still just standing here, not doing much, totally in love with you..."


	2. We Can't Be Together!

I couldn't believe that I just said that last sentence. I had been thinking it for like ever. But, even though I guess it was an awesome thing, I realized that I couldn't be in love with him, I could never be with him. It was one of the most stupid things I could do...especially at a time like this. It could get Percy killed, or me! I snapped back into reality and realized that Percy was still standing there, with his arms still wrapped around me, and I could see his eyes watering.

"I know, I 's okay." He patted my back, and comforted me, and I must say, I needed it, "But that last line was very..."

"Forget I ever said it!" I cut him off.

"No, no, that's not what I meant."

"It wasn't?"

"Of course not."

For a second, time froze, and we weren't moving, I was in the middle of a fairy-tale, and I felt just like a princess with my Prince Charming. Then that all stopped. I remembered all the lists of reasons I couldn't let this happen, why this wouldn't do both of us any good.

"But, Percy, you...I....we can't. We just can't! I could name a thousand reasons for us NOT to be together, and one that would repetitively come up would be leading ourselves into death, and I mean-"

"I could think of a million reasons for us to be together, and that would make me forget about all those other bad ones." He cut me off, but I didn't think before responding, just tried to do the wisest thing that I could.

"Percy, you don't get it, it still doesn't make any sense!"

"Ugh!" he grunted, then rubbed the back of his head, looking really frustrated. "Why is it always about making sense with you?!" he screamed at me, "What ever happened to listening to your heart, huh?"

In that single moment my heart dropped from heaven to Tartarus, and I knew that the journey would take more than 9 days. And as much as I hated to admit it, he was right, I never, ever, listened to my heart, and I guess that came with being a daughter of Athena, I never listened to my faith, or hope, or sometimes, even love. I always chose the practical thing to do, even if it meant breaking other people's hearts ... and my own...

I had been so stupid, I mean, I knew how I felt about him, why couldn't I just accept it. Oh my gods, I realized that I had really done it this time. Percy was stomping off to Cabin 3, but I didn't even try to follow him. I figured, what's the use? He already hates me!

So I went down to my own cabin, just to find it flooded with all my siblings, great. This way, if I wanted to cry or whatever, I couldn't. Plus, thanks to me, I had no one to comfort me if I did.


	3. I Never Listen To My Heart

The next week was completely horrible. I sat in my bunk all the time, and I ate junk food and cried, like some pathetic teenager, which I guess I was being. Any time that I did decide to go outside, there he was. Percy would be doing regular training, as if nothing ever happened, but I knew him better then that. He was probably trying to keep himself busy...like I should've been doing. My heart stopped every time I caught a glance at him. For 7 days I didn't show my face anywhere around Camp. I didn't go to breakfast, lunch, dinner, anything anyone else was doing, I wasn't. Why? Because there was a chance I would see Seaweed Brain, and I was scared I couldn't handle that.

The entire time, I was just mad at myself, no one else, not even Percy, because I knew this was all my fault. Athena would not be proud if she saw me now, I was crying, over a son of Poseidon. Eventually, after a couple more days of moping, I decided to head off. I couldn't stay here, not with Percy here. If I did stay here, I wouldn't even be doing anything useful.

So I started packing my bags. I would be off soon, off, off to...where was I going? I didn't even know, I had no plan, like I always did. It was like I was anti-Annabeth. Then I realized that what I was doing was something Seaweed Brain would totally d o, just take off because he had a problem, head to who-knows-where, all alone. Just the thought that I was like him made me cry, well and the thought of him made me cry too.

I collapsed on the top of my bunk, and sat there crying, all by myself. I was curled up, tears pouring down my cheeks, salty and pure...just like the sea. I thought of him again. Why would he even want to be with me? I was stupid to think he ever would. I was no daughter of Aphrodite. Not the prom-queen type. I was plain, a tomboy, daughter of Athena, I didn't have any powers like he did. He was a child if the big-three, he was amazing, he could do anything, me...all I had was a brain, and I knew that would get me nowhere with guys.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Wise-Girl? How are you doing?" He asked calmly, gently, perfectly, with his voice full of concern.

I was scared to answer, I mean, how was I doing? Not a good question.

"Look at me, Percy, I'm not doing too great." I said, motioning towards the empty coke cans, bags of Doritos, and my week-old outfit, "I'm a wreck!"

"No, your not, you're just-"

"Broken." I interrupted.

"Yeah."

"So why are you here?" I said as he climbed up to the top bed, and swung his legs over the edge, so we were both sitting of the ledge.

"I was worried about you, I mean, um...Chiron sent me in." he said, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Nice save!" I said sarcastically, and it felt good to relieve all the tension, then I continued, "So I guess we both have come to our senses."

"Yeah."

"I need to tell you something" we both said in unison.

"You first!" we echoed off each other again.

"Wait, why are there suitcases here? Annabeth, what's going on?" he asked me, but I could tell he wasn't that upset, just...worried...about me, his...friend.

"Oh, I was just-"

"Being like me, totally not thinking, being impulsive, is that what you were going to say?"

"Yeah, I was running away, because I got scared, so I wanted to just run away from it all." I said, not realizing how much I was telling him.

"Deep!" we both laughed at that, mostly because I was deep all the time.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, which I had been wondering since he walked in.

He looked at me for a second, I mean, really looked at me. I stared into his eyes, his great, green were focused on my stormy grey ones.

"For you. Don't you know that?"

"Why would you be here for...me?"

"Oh my gods, that's another thing about you, why do you always think you're so bad?"

"Because I'm not special, I'm just Annabeth, boring, powerless, stubborn, Annabeth." I replied.

"Are you kidding? You're amazing. You're everything I need. You can figure out any jigsaw puzzle, you've saved my life, way too many times, you can really kick some butt, and you're an awesome, smart, beautiful, funny, awesome to be around, girl." With every thing he said about me, my smile grew and grew.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"And you call yourself a daughter of Athena!" he said, which made me laugh, and I forgot everything that had happened, anything we ever said before this,any problems we'd had before this, and just stared into his freakishly amazing eyes.

"So..." I said, just to fill the awkward silence I had created.

"So..."

"Alright, I don't want to play this game."

"Well then what are we going to do?"

"Percy, I know how I feel about you, but...we can't we really can't, it's for your own good."

"Then goodbye." He said it in a way that meant, I'm not mad, I'm not sad, I'm just so disappointed in you, I just don't care any more.


	4. In Love,finally

I wanted to tell him that we could work something out, I wanted to say that it would be fine, but I couldn't do that, because I would be lying. He walked off again, and my heart said to go after the love of my life, but my head decided that there wasn't a reason to. I did feel much better after talking to him though. Because I knew that he still cared, he was still there. It seemed like stupid teenage drama, but it wasn't, this could be our last year, and I wanted to live it, with him. Maybe I'd tell him that...someday.

With my new found fake joy, I decided to step outside my cabin for a change. Soon I was at the Athena table, about to eat. The first thing I did when I reached the dining pavilion was look for Percy. Thinking Chiron might know where he was, I went to him first. Walking up to the table I confronted him,

"Hi Chiron, do you-"

"Annabeth! So nice to see you out of your cabin, we were worried about you!" he said.

"Oh, thanks, but I'm here about-"

"And you will need to make up all your missed training, you know."

"Yeah, I figured that, but I really need to-"

"Well then I hope you have a great supper time my dear camper, go enjoy some food, you'll need it for capture the flag tomorrow!"

I obeyed him and headed back to my table. But I knew something was up, Chiron wasn't telling me something, and I had a feeling he knew exactly why I was talking to him, but still refused to give me any answers.

After barely touching my food, I went to bed, still thinking about Percy and missing him. The next day I tried my best to find him then stuck to my routine of gorging myself with crappy food, and doing nothing. At lunch time, after finishing off a bag of cool ranch doritos, I headed down to talk to Chiron, and maybe get some real information this time.

"Chiron, I want the truth." He pretended like he didn't hear me, "CHIRON! Don't pretend you can't hear me!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, hello!" He said it as if everything was fine.

"Not, Oh hello! I need answers, Chiron, WHERE'S PERCY?"

I said, telling myself not to cry.

"I'm afraid that I need to talk to you...alone Annabeth. Let's proceed to the Big House, shall we?"

I followed him into the Big House, and sat down, bracing myself for the worst.

"Our dear Percy" That brought back memories, my dear Percy, "has fled camp."

"Like on a quest?"

"No, not this time."

My pulse quickened and I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead.

"Well then who's looking for him?" I basically screamed at Chiron.

"You can't stop him. He's gone, we will have to hope that he will return to camp!"

"We'll have to hope! Are you kidding? I need to go get him, it's my fault he's gone!"

"There now Annabeth, we are all sad that he's no longer here, but-"

"You talk about Percy like he's dead, Chiron! He is NOT dead!"

"My dear, it may be better to plan for the worst."

"And if he dies it would be no big deal to you! He's JUST the child of the prophecy! He's JUST PERFECT! You can't pretend he's nothing out of the ordinary, you need him! He needs us! I need him! This is where he belongs, you can't pretend like he was never here. He's out there and I'm going to find him."

"Now, you are just a young demigod, let's not be too hasty about this."

"I can do this! I'm going, I can't give him up, he's my everything, I'm going!" I said rather firmly, then stomped off towards my cabin, there I grabbed my invisibility cap and headed out.

The first place I checked for Percy was in his apartment, but said that for all she knew, Percy was with me at camp, and since I didn't want to worry her, I told her that's where he was too. Next, I scoped out New York entirely, but there was still no sign of him. I almost wanted to see if he was with Rachel, but if he was, I didn't know what I would do. Finally, I decided to Iris-Message him. I hadn't wanted to do this since that would mean I basically failed, I had to have him help me, and me with my hubris, I didn't want to have any help whatsoever. After getting the image started, I chanted, "Show me Perseus Jackson!" I really did the Perseus Jackson part to make myself laugh, but either way I saw his face.

"Percy!" I yelled.

"Oh, hi Wise-Girl." He said in the same tone as his goodbye, totally disappointed and wanting nothing to do with me.

"Listen, I am so sorry, I, I-" I had no clue what to say, what was I supposed to do, just be like, I was being super stupid and the entire time you were away I have been thinking of how incredibly amazing you are and how I could never live without you? I don't think so.

"Why are you sorry? We can't be together, I thought that's what you wanted."

"Oh, oh Percy, no! I didn't want this, I was just-"

"Being Wise-Girl?" he said, while rolling his eyes.

"Look, I don't expect you to instantly forgive me after all that. I don't want you to apologize, because I know that I am at fault here.I just, I was just worried about you. I know that you probably hate me right now, and you never want to see me again, I understand that, I would be the same way if I were you. I would think that I was being so stupid, and so, awful about everything, because I have been. But, but, I just want you to know that I love you, Percy. I know that I say your brain's full of kelp, but that's just one of the things I like about you. I've been completely hooked on you since the first time I saw you, and I hope you feel the same way. And I know that this is really bad timing, and that you probably want to be with Rachel right now, and that I am such an idiot for even Iris-Messaging you, but I love you. You can hate me for all eternity, but I will always be in love with you, Percy." I expected it to be fine after that, for him to tell me that he loves me too, but he didn't. It was definitely not a fairy-tale moment.

"Well I'm glad you're okay with me hating you, because I do." He said coldly, then slashed through the image, and I was left alone on the sidewalk. For what seemed like the hundredth time, I collapsed and tears streamed down my face, I had been so stupid! Why did I ever have to meet him, why did I ever have to come looking? Because believe me, it would've been much more comfortable in my bunk at camp, if I knew this would happen. Percy hated me, he hated me now.


	5. Get Ready For the Best Day Ever

How did I do all this, I had just messed up my entire life, and his too. But, he would be happy, with Rachel...not me. At that thought I began to cry once again, and I just couldn't control it. What if I never saw him again? Then that would be it, his last words to me being words of hate, I thought as they rang in my ears.

After trudging a couple miles back to camp, I went to talk to Chiron.

"I'm sorry I ever went, you were right." I admitted, while wiping tears from my puffy, red eyes.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have let you go. How's Percy?"

"He absolutely hates me! He hates me!" I moaned, feeling sorry for not even asking Percy how he was.

"Oh, come Annabeth, it will all be alright." He said, while patting my back and trying to comfort me.

"Thanks for saying that Chiron, but it won't be, I know that. He's not coming back."

"If you two are meant to be, he will find you, and you will find a way to be together." I was absolutely stunned, since I had never told Chiron about me and Percy.

"Thank you." I said softly, and walked down to Cabin 3, where there was no Percy, but I did notice that some of his things were still there, which I thought was weird.

After looking at his many battle trophies (minatour horn, things like that) I headed back to my bunk bed once again, but oddly enough, it was made. That's right, perfectly clean, no chip bags, soda cans, nothing! But, there was someone sitting there, I couldn't tell who it was, since their back was turned to me, but I was so ticked off.

"Um, what the Hades are you doing in my bed?" I asked the nameless figure.

"Nice way to treat the love of your life." His voice was silky and smooth, and familiar. My heart almost stopped beating.

"Percy?!" I asked in dismay, it couldn't be, but there he was. Seaweed Brain turned around to face me, and I realized he had been crying too.

"Seaweed brain, your dear Perseus, whatever works!" he said, and I'd never been so happy in my entire life. He pulled me up to where he was sitting and I hugged him.

"I love you, I really do." he promised. And I knew that he meant it.

"I thought you hated me?" I asked

"I was just mad and upset, I didn't know what to do, so I just told you that, I don't know, it was basically an impulse to say the least. I love you, I promise.

"Swear?"

"I swear on the River Styx!"

"Then I love you too, and we will find a way to be together, I promise."

After both of us wrapping our arms around each other, I kissed him. It was way better then I ever thought it would be, so I just enjoyed it while it lasted.

"So if you love me, why'd you run away?"

"Why else? I got scared. I didn't get it, I mean you are so smart, yet why couldn't you just let us be together?"

By this point we had both left my cabin and were walking through the woods at camp.

"It was the wise thing to do Percy. You know that. It's just that, the reasons haven't gone away, they're still real! Think about it, from Clarisse to Kronos, people will NOT like the fact that you and me....are going out?"

"Why do you have to ask? There's nobody else I would rather have as my girlfriend." That single sentence melted my heart, and I hugged him again.

"But it will be a long road." I assured him, " We definitely will have our fights, and people will try to get in our way you know."

"I know." He said while giving me a sweet kiss on the forehead. "But trust me, I won't let a single soul touch you, ever."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I swear on the River Styx."

"I wish I could say the same for you, I wish that I could save you, that I could do something, anything, but I can't." I knew what I was saying was true. "I have to let you make your own decision, about...everything, I have-"

"Please, let's not think about all that, not now."

"I can't make any promises, but I will try my best Percy."

He looked at me for a while, and at the point where it started to get creepy, I asked why.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I was just...thinking about you."

"What about me?" I pressed on.

"Just how insanely beautiful you are."

"Why thank you Perseus, I don't think anyone has ever said something like that to me."

"Not even Luke?" He asked, which surprised me. We both sat in an awkward silence for a while, before I answered his exceedingly odd question.

"No, not even Luke." Normally we would have just laughed at this, but the mood was so serious, we didn't dare to. I hadn't realized it, but the sky had turned black, dotted with stars. Me and Percy were sitting on the beach, staring out into the ocean, and I was scared to make eye contact with him.

"What was he like? I mean...before. How was he?" he questioned, and that surprised me. Normally Percy hated that I still thought Luke could change, he never wanted to talk about him, ever.

I sighed before answering, " He was so different, if only you got to meet him Percy. He was...I don't know, not like he is now. I've always had this stupid shred of hope that he still is good, but I don't know."

"How did you feel about him?"

"I was sure he was meant to be with me, but then, you came, and everything changed. I don't think I ever really loved him, just like a brother."

"There's some relief. But, what about all those other guys you've been with?"

"You mean Nobody, and Blank, they were awesome!" I said sarcastically.

"You were never..."

"No." I answer honestly, "I mean I probably have thought some Apollo kid was cute or something, but not like, anything real."

"What Apollo kid?!" Percy asked, getting all defensive while wrapping his arm around me. Then my head slid down to his chest and I realized, I didn't need anything else, I had him.

"You are SUCH a Seaweed Brain. But as long as we're on the topic, what about all your girlfriends?"

"There's no one to talk about." He said, but I doubted that was the truth.

"Come on, I can handle it, what about all those girls in New York, you had to date some of them!"

"No, not really."

"What about Rachel, or Calypso?"

"You knew about that?"

"I'm not stupid Percy!" I shot back, and pulled out of his hug, just so he could swing his arms around my waist again.

"I know that much! Rachel, we were just friends. I never would even think about her like that as long as I knew you. And Calypso ... the second I stepped on her island I thought of you, you were in my mind the entire time, and you were the reason I left. It was all for you."

"Okay, I understand." I said, but still was curious about some other things.

"How do you feel?" he asked me, completely out of the blue.

"What?"

"Right now, what's going through your head?" He questioned.

"I guess I'm thinking of you, and just concentrating on the time we can spend together. How much I love you, all that. Why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking if this is where you want to be. I know you're all about stuff lasting, and to be honest, I will always want to be with you, but realistically, I could die. That wouldn't be too great."

"I thought we were supposed to forget about that!" I said while my eyes watered. I couldn't help it, but I started crying, again, into Percy. I wanted to scream and hug him and tell him every aspect of emotions that I was feeling, but I also wanted to spare him, not to worry him or anything.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry."

I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at him, "Don't be, it's fine, I knew that, it's just... I don't know, what do you want to do Percy? If this was your last day, what would you do?" I asked him, having no clue we would do it the next day.

"I would give my girlfriend the best day ever, I would do everything I ever wanted to." He answered me, "I think I'll do just that, tomorrow! Be up bright and early, I'll come to your cabin to wake you up."


	6. The Parthenon

After hours of trying to guess what he would do, I finally fell asleep (no dreams, too!). In the morning, Seaweed Brain woke me up with a nice little kiss on the cheek, which was so perfect of him.

"Good Morning to you too!" I exclaimed, while embracing him in what now stands as the longest hug ever, "So what do you have planned?" I asked him.

"Well, it's something you've always wanted to do, something awesome."

After I got dressed and ready, we were I knew it I was standing with Percy on the shore of Long Island.

"Yeah, this is...um, awesome!" I said sarcastically, which made me giggle.

"This isn't it, Wise Girl! This is only the beginning." He said, while staring into the water. It was weird, because it seemed to start to rise up.

"What are you-"

Percy grabbed me and hoisted me onto a hippocampi as we started down the water, as fast as we could. I held onto Percy's waist the entire time, partly because we were zipping along, partly because it felt...right.

"So where are you taking me?" I screamed above the sound of the wind pushing against us.

"Oh, you'll see, we're nearly there." He answered me.

Soon, we pulled up to the shores of... well I didn't really know where.

"You took me to another beach?" I asked him.

"No, not just another beach, another beach...in Athens." He explained.

"What are you-" I began, again.

"Come on, I want to get there before anyone else!" Percy exclaimed while grabbing my wrist and dragging me along a little path.

"Get where?" I was beginning to be really, really confused. One thought popped into my head, but, no he couldn't have remembered that, it was 4 years ago, not important now. I expected a nice little Greek cafe or something, but this, this was much, much better then any cafe!

"Oh my gods! You? But? How? Why?" I asked in shock.

"I remembered. You said you always wanted to see it, now you can, with me." I couldn't believe it, I was standing at the Parthenon. The Parthenon! I was really here, ever since I was born I had dreamed about coming, but with everything going on, never followed up on coming.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you wanna take some pictures?" he asked.

I was too excited to say something real, so I just grabbed Percy, and gave him another kiss.

"I can't believe you would do this for me! It's...perfect, absolutely perfect, Seaweed Brain. I don't know how you remembered!"

"I always payed attention to you, see I don't really care where Clarisse has always wanted to go!"

"Better not! Cause remember, you're my dear Perseus."

"I know, I would never want to be anyone else's anything, except you of course."

"Of course!"

"Come on, let's get a move on."

We had the best time, and probably took up 5 rolls of tape for the cameras. It was all great until later on in the day... It was sunset, and we were the only ones there. Me and Percy were sitting on one of the fallen columns, my heart beating out of my chest, his hand intertwined in mine.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I said.

"Thanks for what? I know we are going to do things so much better then this!"

"Aw!" I exclaimed.

"But, I do need to talk to you about something."


	7. This Is Just the Beginning!

I stared into his deep green eyes, and we both fell silent, the tension in the air was enough to kill me.

"I...I don't know how to say this."

"Are you..." the shear thought of it scared the Hades out of me, "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked him.

"No, no, oh gods, no! You should know that that will never, ever happen, I promise."

"Then what? What's going to break my heart this time?" I asked while laying back and leaning on Percy.

"I got a little message from your mom today."

"WHAT?!" I asked, I had come to learn that messages from the gods weren't good.

"She said that you can't continue to date me-"

"So?! Who cares what she thinks, Percy? We belong together, I am never leaving you."

"She said that you couldn't keep going out with me, or ... Wait, Annabeth, I need to tell you something, although you probably know it. You are my everything, you know that right?"

"Well I do now, and you're mine too!"

"You are THE one, Annabeth. Someday, I want to like marry you and all that junk, but because of our parents we may never get to..."

"What is it Seaweed Brain?"

"They said...they said that one of us has to die for the other person. You're mom said she prefers me."

Normally, I would have laughed at that, but this was different, we were gonna...die?

"I'll die...for you." I volunteered, but by now tears were streaming down my face as Percy held me close, and wiped them away.

"No, I'm going to die. But who ever said we had to listen to them?"

I whipped my head around, and turned around so I was facing Percy, and instantly my eyes were locked with his.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to go and kick the gods butts until they refuse to kill us."

"Hmm...Making immortal enemies, possibly dying sooner then we need to...sounds fun!" Percy gave me a look that pretty much meant, that should've been my line, but I just ignored him.

"Soo, what are we supposed to do?" I asked again, my heart ready to beat right out of my chest, as I leaned into Percy again.

" We could just tell them politely that we want to live?" He said it so innocently, like he thought it was totally normal, you just had to laugh!

"And this is just the beginning." I muttered under my breath, but I knew that Seaweed Brain could totally understand what I said.

"Huh?" He asked, even though he'd heard me fine.

"Do you want to be with me? I mean truly be with me? Forever?"

"Yes, there's not a second of hesitation for me, Annabeth, I could never picture the rest of my life without you being a part of it." That was so sweet I gave him a hug for it.

"I know, I picture it too, all of it. Me, and you, forever. But, do you know how many times stuff like this is going to happen?"

"Well, I think only once, since, you know, we're going to DIE!"

"I mean threats and stuff, you know that. I mean how many times are we going to avoid people or something. My the time we're 20 we'll be living in a hideaway in the middle of nowhere."

"I would do it, just to be with you, I would do anything."

" Thanks, Percy, but compliments aren't going to fix this, you know that."

"I know, we'll have to go to Olympus to talk to our parents first."

He dragged me up to the Empire State Building in no time. Every second I could feel my pulse quickening until it reached lightening speed, and cold sweat was dripping from my forehead, more coming down every second.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, getting my attention, "You ready?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be, not facing the gods."

"Then you can just stand there and look pretty, I don't think it'll be too hard for you, and I'll talk, deal?"

"Deal!" I was blushing as my cheeks turned into bright red cherries.

We went into the elevator, 600th floor, and took the ride up to . When I got there all I could think of was how amazing I could make this place if I was the architect. That would be awesome! But my thoughts were interrupted by Seaweed Brain.

"Here we go!" He chanted, grabbing my hand.

"Here we go." I replied, my voice cracking because I was so nervous.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the council, while Percy screamed at this father.

" How could you do this? Do you even care about me? Obviously not! But guess what? You can't kill us, I've got a prophecy to live up to."

"But the girl doesn't!"

"The girl has a name, and it's Annabeth, and she's incredible, you can't kill her either, she's probably the one who'll save the world, or at least figure out how to! So you loose, we win, that's how it goes. You are not breaking us up, ever. So why don't you just go plan a war or something, anything better then ruin peoples lives!" He was brave, as he took my hand again, and we both stormed off.

"Just the beginning!" he exclaimed.

I leaned in and gave him a sweet, short kiss, and I decided not to think of all that just yet, just be happy in Percy's arms.


End file.
